I'm Right Here
by cutiexoxo
Summary: Hermione Granger is devastated when she finds out that her boyfriend, Ron Weasley, has been cheating on her. Who will be there to pick up the pieces of her broken heart? None other than the Slytherin Prince, of course! Read and review.
1. Chapter 1

**Disclaimer: I only own HP in my dreams.**

Head Girl Hermione Granger glided down the dark halls of Hogwarts Academy of Witchcraft and Wizardry. Her boyfriend of three months, Ron Weasley, had cancelled their plans for the night claiming he was sick. _Ron Weasley_; he was absolutely perfect.

Hermione carried a container of warm chicken soup in her hands, a home remedy that worked like magic. She wasn't particularly worried about catching something from him; all she wanted was to spend time with her boyfriend, and if he couldn't attend their date, she'd bring it to him.

"Preserve," she whispered to the sleeping Fat Lady, who guarded the entrance to the Gryffindor common room. The Fat Lady batted an eye, and immediately opened up the portrait door.

It was pretty late at night, so Hermione tiptoed up the stairs to the boys' dormitory. The beds were mysteriously all empty, except for one with a white curtain pulled around it. They must have not wanted to catch Ron's cold or something. She wanted to surprise him. She had pictured this in her head: she'd feed him his soup with love, and they'd spend the whole night kissing. Unfortunately, she hadn't foreseen what she saw next.

Hermione pulled back the curtain, and there it was: her redheaded boyfriend on top of a writhing blonde. _What the fuck? Who was this slut?_ The girl moaned and turned her head to the side. That's when she caught sight of a very angry Hermione Granger.

"Ron! Ron!" she hastily whispered, tapping him urgently on the shoulder.

"Mmm, yeah baby. Say my name!" _Gross._

"No, Ron – turn around!" she shot her finger at Hermione, almost hitting Ron. He swiveled his head around so fast, it was a miracle he didn't get whiplash.

"Shit, Hermione. What are you doing here?"

The heartbroken girl stood petrified, before coming to her senses. "What am I doing here? What the hell is Lavender doing here?"

"Look, Hermione. Don't make this into something it's not. It's really not what it looks like. We were just…"

"What? What were you doing that doesn't look like you fucking her brains out? Homework? A game of chess? I think not."

"Fine," he yelled, frustrated and embarrassed at the same time. "You want the truth?"

"That would be nice." Hermione spat out.

"I couldn't help it, ok? It's not like you were giving out so…"

"So you decide to get ass from the Syphilis Queen? What the fuck were you thinking?"

"Ok, so I wasn't really thinking when I did this, but…"

"Thank you, Captain Obvious," she interrupted for the umpteenth time.

"You have to believe me, Hermione. I really didn't mean for things to turn out this way; it just happened, ok?"

"No, not ok!" she screamed. "It will never be ok. Don't you understand? You ruined everything. Don't you ever talk to me again." Tears were pouring down her face in buckets by now, but she was too distraught to care.

"And you," she pointed a shaky finger at Lavender. "If I ever see you around me or my friends again, I'll beat you till you can't walk straight."

"Whatever, it's not like the sex was that good anyways." Lavender coolly replied. She wrapped a sheet around her naked body and calmly walked out of the room.

"Ron Weasley, you disgust me," Hermione said her final words, before spinning around on her heels and running out. Running till her feet hurt and her face was covered with dry patches of tears.

**Love it? Hate it? Let me know!**


	2. Chapter 2

**Disclaimer: No, I don't own HP**.

When Hermione woke up the next morning, she was confused as to where she was. It took her a few moments to adjust her eyes, but when the scenery around her cleared up, she discovered that she was lying underneath the giant oak tree overlooking the lake.

_What had happened last night? Oh right, Lavender, soup, RON._

The memories of the previous night came flooding back to her and she felt the stinging presence of tears threatening to fall from her large brown eyes. How could he do that to her after all they had been through? Hermione was supposed to be the love of his life, the one that he would propose to in a few years, the one that would be the mother of his little red-headed children. What the fuck was he doing with Lavender Brown, who was and would always be nothing but a slut?

A chilling wind swept past her (not unusual for a mid-October day), and Hermione subconsciously pulled an imaginary cloak around her body, only to realize that she was wearing nothing but a thin blouse and jeans. She turned her head and glanced at the huge stone castle behind her, before slowly pulling herself up and walking towards it. Hermione couldn't help but notice all of the happy, oblivious people lounging around the lawn outside of the castle; they laughed and joked as if their lives were perfect.

_Damn them. _Hermione was definitely bitter.

Once inside the warm halls of Hogwarts, her mood didn't fare any better. The other students walked by her with huge grins on their faces, completely ignorant of Hermione's obvious pain. She assumed that breakfast was already over, and that most students were leaving for Hogsmeade today; it was a Saturday, after all. It wasn't a big deal; she'd just get something from the kitchenette in the Head's dormitory. Hermione dragged her feet up the continuous steps of the castle to her dormitory. If all else went well, Draco Malfoy (the counterpart Head) would have already left for Hogsmeade, and she would be left all alone to cry and pity herself.

_No such luck._

"Candlelight," she said monotonously to her portrait, Peter Piper. The portrait swung open, and already, Hermione could hear the raucous laughter of Malfoy and his stupid little friends. She tiptoed in, hoping to go unnoticed, but Malfoy's shrill voice cried out to her.

"Hey, Granger!"

_Merlin_, couldn't anything go right for her?

"What, Malfoy?" she spat viciously. She wasn't in the mood for his annoying antics today.

"You didn't come back here yesterday. Where were you?" He didn't ask her with malice, simply curiosity. She raised an eyebrow at him, confused by Malfoy's sudden care towards her. Perhaps he was shedding a new leaf?

"Stuck in Weasel's bed?" he taunted, with a smirk on his , of course; there it was. She felt idiotic for thinking that Malfoy could ever change, even if it was just for a second. The other Slytherin boys roared in laughter, and Hermione rolled her eyes and turned around to begin climbing the stairs to her bedroom, praying that none of them noticed her tears.


End file.
